


Who Let Gritty Into the Hotel

by MindtheGap



Series: Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26005513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: Unbeta'dReturn of the fluff!!
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Series: Love in the Pandemic Playoff Bubble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852693
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Who Let Gritty Into the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> Return of the fluff!!

There is orange fur all over the bed. 

Sid has to blink a couple times to make sure he isn't hallucinating. The confused noise that Geno let's out helps confirm that Sid is definitely seeing orange fur on the hotel bed.

In the center of the bed is a Gritty bobblehead with a note attached to it. Sid thinks about the duct tape in his bag and decides it's time to start using it if the pranks are going to be starting. 

As he unfolds the letter, Geno picks up the bobblehead and shakes it back and forth while sticking his tongue out at it.

"Such stupid mascot. He will like give children nightmares you know." Geno mutters then shakes it next to his head, waiting for Sid to look at him before he rolls his eyes and bobbles his own head. Sid chuckles for a moment then sighs when he realizes what that bobble means.

The Gritty bobblehead will definitely be coming home with them and going in Geno's gaming room.he can have fun explaining how they got a bobblehead of the Flyer mascot amongst Geno's collection of bobbleheads. 

The note is simple: _Heard you were sick and wanted to let you know I'm keeping an eye out for you. Feel better so my best friend can beat you fair and square._ there's a hastily drawn heart and Gritty's signature beneath it.

"Who the fuck let that menace into the hotel room?" Sid groans. Geno shrugs as he slides the bobble head into his suitcase. 

"But is nice message." Geno adds as he flops onto the bed, the orange fur bouncing around him.

"They're just trying to make sure you don't think it's their fault and kill them." Sid states and throws his shirt into the dirty clothes piles near the bathroom. When he turns around Geno is smiling at him.

"Never need big reason to kill Flyers. But is fun to see them so scare when is only me." Geno bites his tongue as he grins and Sid can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, and you wonder why we say you're a bully." Sid steps out of his pants and flops on the bed next to Geno. "Ok, let's watch the Dallas/Calgary game. I gotta make sure my bracket isn't fucked up."


End file.
